Stand Now Stand Proud
by secretlovers
Summary: beaten, tortured and molded into the perfect weapons. naruto and his sister are konoka's secret weapons. but what happens when they have had enough. discontinued. same story writen as together we stand united as one. check it out.


Stand now stand proud

**Yeah, just to let you know. The whole control of the dead thing isn't my idea. I have borrowed it with the approval from ****Kagome Yuki Niwa ****from the series of one shots that she write called 'Addiction to purity' it was a kagome/Neji pairing called 'allow me to see'. Really good, her one shots are awesome and you should really try them out and read some. I bet you would enjoy them just as much as I do.**

**Summery: Naruto and his twin was raised to be the living weapons of Konoha. Unfeeling and unthinking. The council think they have the two wrapped around their fingers, that they have the demon brats under control. But what happen when the 3****rd**** Hokage dies. And they have had enough. They take matters into their own hands before they just disappear. No one seen or heard from them since. But years later, war is on the horizon for the hidden leaf village, down in numbers and weak, they need the aid of another village. But what happens when the village they seek aid from, is being led by konoha's old living weapons. And they want revenge.**

"Mission report." Boomed an intimidating voice

There were four figures standing in front of him with hands behind there backs and legs spread slightly apart. Two of them were small, looking to be only 4 years olds with their stature. One had light silvery purple hair that was well kept. Their hair went to their shoulders. You couldn't see the face due to the fact that the person had donned a silver black mamba snake mask. But you could tell the figure was obviously female, what with her petite body. The one next to her was slightly taller then her and was a male, he had blonde hair that was spike, like the girl next to him he also donned a mask, only his was of a red fox.

There were to adults next to them, but for some reason, they seemed to be nervous and jittery around the two beings of obvious size difference.

"Mission was successful sir. With the aid of hell fox and Black Death making quick work of the army, we were able to carry out the mission with no trouble at all." Said the man next to the newly dubbed Black Death, passing nervous glances at both hell fox and Black Death, he was shifting his feet around in anxiety.

He couldn't help but shudder slightly, it wasn't a battle he had witnessed, it was a full on slaughter! Black Death had summoned the dead to help with the fight and seeing all those beings come out of the ground missing pieces of flesh and seeing some of their bones protruding from their skin. Seeing as their dull teeth tore into flesh and bone, and the screams of all the unfortunate souls who got in their way. And then watching as the ones killed got up and killed their ex comrades. That wasn't the only thing, watching the boy chop through the ranks of their enemy like butter, using the elements was a very intimidating sight. The older Anbu could remember the blood, organs, bones, and bodies laid out on the field. He knew he would never forget such a sight for as long as he lives, and that it would always haunt him.

"I see is there anything else I should know about?" asked the voice again.

The man gave one last subtle glance at the two small assassins before answering, "No sir, there is nothing else to say."

"Good, you may leave, Black Death, hell fox, you two stay behind."

With that the other pair slowly left the office, leaving the three alone.

"Naruto, Kimiko, could you please remove your masks?" the man asked.

Without answering or making a sound or reply, the two small figures removed their masks. There you would see what would chill anyone soul to the bone. The girl had a z shape on her forehead, she was obviously a real 4 year old child, but she had no baby fat on her face, making her look regal and more womanly. In fact, she didn't have nay baby fat at all; she was well toned and trained for fighting. But the thing that would shock you to the core would be her eyes. They were so lifeless, not a single emotion in those pink depths; not, annoyance, anger excitement, happiness, or even cold indifference. They were just empty voids. Such a frightening thing to see on a child. (I have an older version of the girl on my profile, just look up kimiko)

The boy's eyes were just the same, only his eyes were blue. He had tanned skin and three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, and had a strong build. He was the same age as the girl next to him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They both said, not even a hint of emotion in their tones.

The old man looked at both of them sadly and bowed his head slightly in regret as he remembered how the two came to be like this in the first place.

OXO Flash back OXO

_The councilmen and Hokage were sitting in the meeting room. All of their heads were down in sadness and shame at the fact that their 4__th__ Hokage's death, as well as the fact that they could have done nothing about it._

_Suddenly they heard a small cry next to Sarutobi and they turned to glare hatefully at the cause of such a sound. In the old man's arms were two babies, twins in fact, a boy and a girl. The council men and woman growled low in their throats. Till finally, one of them had enough and jumped up._

"_Those __THINGS__ – he spat in distaste- should be killed! They killed our beloved 4__th__ Hokage and we should return the favor!" he yelled. You could hear the others agreeing with him, all except one Sarutobi Sasuke._

"_No!" he bellowed "these children have done nothing wrong! It is the dieing wish of Minato (sp?) that these children be praised like the heroes they are! Not put them to death like some common animal. I will not allow you to do such a thing! I will not let you kill two helpless children because of your own ignorance!"_

_But another council man stood, "It is either death or they become the living weapons of Kanoha! (sp?) We will not stand for anything less. Make your choice Sarutobi!"_

"_Fine. – the Hokage said giving up when he saw this wasn't going to go anywhere- they will become weapons." With that he carefully took the children in his arms and walked away._

OXO end flashback OXO

Now he was regretting his choice deeply. Sometimes he caught himself thinking it would have been better if he had just killed them, then he would sneer at himself for such thoughts and convince himself that it was possible to save them. But no matter what he thought of nothing could get through to them. Not a single emotion would come onto their faces or even in their eyes.

He tried everything, from saying he would buy them anything they want, to giving them new techniques they could use.

But he never knew that the two had found ancient scrolls and weapons they could use to battle with on one of their missions. Kimiko often used Bakari ('noble oath' in Egyptian) an ancient and powerful staff that had chosen her to be its mistress. she had gained a spell book but no one but her brother knew about that, the spell book, it seemed to have very spell, incantation, curse, counter-curse, counter-spell, medical herbs, and well just about everything one would need to learn in it, the last weapon she had was a beautifully crafted flute made from the fangs of the strongest demons alive it was also her most preferred weapon to use in battle, but she didn't just get her most preferred weapon of choice easily. She had to fight each demon that gave up a fang to make the flute to prove she was worthy.

She didn't win but she managed to impress them that a four years old was a strong as she was and proved to be worthy of the honor bestowed upon her, the flute named Ialu (field of dreams in Egyptian.) All the weapons suited her well and were her weapons of choice, and you could often see her polishing her arsenal and making them shine. In fact, she had created a bracelet from one of the spells she learned, turned them into charms and attached them to the bracelet (you know those charm bracelets not the ones that dangle and make a lot of jingling noise but those silver clip on ones you could get from Wal-Mart.)

Naruto had gained a glaive that looked positively dangerous and helped him with his control of the elements. The last weapon he had didn't have a name yet. But it was the grim reaper's scythe and now gave him all the abilities the grim reaper had.

Neither told the Hokage of their gained weapons, and in the presence of anyone who would report it to the old man they used regular swords and dagger. Neither twin liked anything about Kanoha. not even the Hokage, they merely did what is asked of them because it is necessary, but the moment the old man was out of the way they would kill anyone who dared order them. They gave off the façade of having no emotions but it wasn't totally true, they had emotions, but they were suppressed and would remain so as long as they were stuck in Kanoha.

In fact, whenever they return from a mission they would find some place where they could go without anyone to bother them. Then they would put up an invisibilty spell and a sound proof spell and would practice magic. Kimiko seemed to favor the dark arts but could do any spell she wanted. Naruto prefered elemental spell and the like, though he had a hard time on usung the weaker spells, even though he could esily preform a powerful high class spell. They kept this heavily guarded sercet to themselves becuse they knew if the council men or hokage caught wind of what they were doing it wouldn't look good for them. Yes, they were strong and can hold their own against an Anbu, but against the hokage... no chance in hell.

Both twins were feared throughout the entire elemental nations. No one dared to cross them other then fools and the ones who actually wanted to die. Usually when an enemy saw them they went running with their tail between their legs, but the thing they all feared the most, was looking into those kids' eyes, to see those cold emotionless globes that could care less if you were dead or alive, only that you were a detriment to their mission. Those eyes that had everyone cower in fear and beg for mercy, but that mercy never once happened. Those who begged were merely killed a lot more harshly then the ones who didn't. And Sarutobi was increasingly guilty about that, about the fact that if he was stronger, then those poor children wouldn't have had to grow up the way they did. If he had just put his foot down and said no, then maybe things would have been different, but he had made his choice and now those two cold hearted inhuman children were the ending results.

Looking at the stotic children the Hokage felt his heart thud painfully. He badly wished for them to show some kind of emotion; anything, even if that emotion was a sadistic one that could rival Ibiki, at least then he would know that they are capable of feeling, which was the first step to helping them gain their humanity.

But doing such a thing will be hard, it was beaten into them that having any emotions at all would be a detriment to any mission, and that a shinobi has no need for such nuisances. They were taught the ways of the assassin by the best, for that is what they-especially kimiko- excel at. They were taught how to torture anyone both mentally and physically by the very best, to kill without mercy or hesitation. The laws and regulations of the shinobi were pounded into their heads brutally till they could recite every little thing word for word without even making a slight mistake.

They were taught strategy by the best possible candidates in the village and their intelligence far surpasses that of even a demon's. They were beaten into the ground, brutally, unmercifully, to be the absolute strongest there is in the village. If they ever fell short of what was expected of them, they were severely punished, and all their training began when they were two months old. Those two have lived a harsh life, and to survive it their hearts had frozen over and tears had dried up.

It seemed as if nothing could get to them, and the aged old man sometimes thought about giving up. But then he remembered the conversation- more like argument- he had had with his student Jiraiya of the toads after his meeting with the council

OXO flashback OXO

"_Sensei, you can't be serious! You would really do this to HIS children. To the very beings he gave his life for and asked this village to see as heroes!" shouted Jiraiya in outrage._

"_I'm completely serious Jiraiya. They will become weapons. It was either that or kill them." said the aged man._

"_You could give them to me! We'll disappear from the world till everything cools down. I could train them on how to defend themselves and-"_

"_Enough Jiraiya! I have given my answer, they will become weapons! End of story!" the man yelled._

_This caused Jiraiya to narrow his eyes, he had a look on his face as if seeing someone for the first time, and he absolutely detests what he sees. His face became stotic but you could clearly see his rage filled eyes. Sneering at the old man Jiraiya spat at his feet and walked away, slamming the door behind him._

_That was the last time Sarutobi had heard from the toad sage._

_OXO end flashback OXO_

"kimiko, Naruto you both will be guarding the sacred scroll today. We have reports that an attempt to steal it will happen soon, how many attempts we do not know. You mission starts now." The Hokage said.

Both children merely nodded and put their masks back on before kimiko just seemed to melt into the ground and Naruto disappeared in a gust of wind. Leaving the old man to regret his action made in the past in solitude.

**Okay I know you're probably confused about this. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Also this will have many people from different anime on this fic, as well as the fact tbat this story won't go word for word on the actual show or manga. Like the wave mission and all that other stuff so don't go saying that didn't happen. I am going to do what I think will suit this story best. If you have any ideas or suggestions then don't hesitate to say them.**


End file.
